We meet Again!
by HGlovesDM-LHlovesJM
Summary: kendall Knight rembers having a little sister named Adela. one day at a big time rush concert he sees his dad that took Adela from him 10 years ago. what happens when he meets Hermione Granger his dads daughter. questions will rise.
1. Chapter 1

well im not good with summarys!

* * *

><p>"Adela, what are you doing?" a little 5 year old girl looks up giving her attention to her<p>

"Nothing playing with my dolls" Adela said. Adela has dirty blond hair and green eyes

"Ok honeys, Kendall please come here" a 7 year old boy walks into the living room

"What mom? I was getting ready to go play hockey with the guys" Kendall said. He has dirty blond hair and green eyes just like Adela.

"Ok but you're going to have to take Adela with you"

"but mom"

"No buts I need you to take care of her I need to work an extra hour"

"Fine. Adela your coming with me"

"Thank you honey. Ok here is $20 for you to get something to eat and I'll see you tonight" the mom kisses Kendall head. " Adela pay attention to your brother" Adela gets up and walks over to her mom giving her a hug. "be good, be safe" she grabs her coat and her car keys " love you bye" she walks out the door.

Kendall p.o.v

" ok Adela lets get you out of your pjs" I grab her small hand and walk to her room. i pick up Adela and place her on the bed. I walk over to her drawer and take out a black shirt that says _"I love my family"_ in white letters and on the back it says " Knight". I open another drawer and take out dark purple leggings. " ok go change when your done ill do your hair"

"ok" she says getting off the bed walks over and takes the cloths from me an goes to the bathroom. I went to my room to get my shoes and grabed my big bag to put my skates and Adelas and I graped extra cloths just in case. " kenfall im done. Can I wear my colofull socks?"

"sure" I walk into her room again grabing extra cloths for her too. I take out her favorite socks. " ok give me your left leg" I put her sock on and I put her black boots on. I placed her socks and shoe on to on the right " ok done lets go" I said walking out of her room. I walk to the closet and take out our jackets,gloves,and scarfs.

"kenfall you forgot to do my hair "

"ok do you want it up, down, to the side, upside down?" I ask . adela giggled

" I don't want my hair upside down"

"ok go get me two clips" she runs back to her room. few seconds later she runs down to me with the two clips in her hand. "ok come here" I bent down on one knee so I was at her height. I graped one piece of her curly hair and clipped it on top and I grabed the other clip and I did it to the other side. " what do we do with your bangs"

"leave them" I got back up and placed her hat gloves and scarf on.

" your hair is going to get a mess again anyway" I grabed my keys

" wait can I bring my dolls?"

"only two. I have a little bit of room in my bag" Adela runs to the living room. few seconds later she hands me her dolls I place them in my bag. "now we are ready. Do you need to use the bath room or something" she shoke her head.

"no, im good" I grabed her hand and walk out of the house.

5 minutes later

We finally made it to the place. I saw carlos already here.

"ken..kkken Im so cccold" I look down at adela her noes was red and her check were alittle bit red too. I gave her a hug. Dropping the bag and hokey stick.

"better" she nods. I grab the stuff again. I grabed her hand and walked over to carlos

"hey carlos. Sorry im late I had to bring adela moms at work."

"hey. Its ok your early logan and james are not here yet." Carlos said finishing tieign his skate "hey adelita"

"hi" I took adelas jacket off

"can keep on the gloves my hand are cold" I nodded a yes

" ok sit on the bench" she sits next to carlos. I took her boots off and put her skates on.

"hey guys" I looked up to see logan. I finished tying the skates "hi adela"

"hey logan" I got back up " ok Adela take your hat off" she takes her hat off. Her hair was sticking up. I got down on one knee again and fixed her hair "ok carlos an you play with her for a few seconds I need to put my skate and gear on"

" yeah sure but miss adelita forgot something and didn't give me a hug after" carlso said getting off the bench and was standing right next to me

" im sorry Tio Carlos se me olvido" (1) adela said giving carlos a hug.

"its ok come on" carlso picked her up and walked over to the ice and placed her down. And started to play.

" you know since adela was little carlos been telling her to call him tio carlos" logan said

" sorry im late" james said walking over to us " wheres carlos"

"playing with adela" I said pointing at them " I had to bring adela today"

" I wanna go play with her shes fun" james put his skates on fast and goes on the ice "Adela"

" uncle J uncle J kenfall did my hair today " for real he did a good job"

"why does she call them uncle oh well Adela call me uncle logie for now on" logan yells out skating over to adela

1 hour later

we played 30 minutes with Adela and then we played 30 minutes of hockey when adela wanted to eat

"kenfall im hungry" adela said i look at my watch 1:05

"ok what do you want to eat?"

"um i want...MCDONALDS!"

"ok you dont have to yell"

"sorry" she giggled

" its guys lets go eat mcdonalds"

" yeah" they all said. we put our shoes vack on and our jackes on too. we walked out and started walking to mcdonalds

2 hours later

we ate the food aand started playing with adela in the kids area. i look at my watch again" 3:09". i look up to see james walking over with a sleeping Adela in his arms.

"why are you smiling?" james asked stoping in front of me.

"you look like a dad"

"ok im going ot take that as a compliment. can i stay over at your house?"

"yeah sure" i reached up to take Adela from james arms but he stoped me.

"i wanna carry her. shes light as a feather" i nodded. i grabed my my stuff and walked back home.

5 minutes later

"ok james im going to take her to her room" i said taking Adela from his arms. i walked to her room. i placed her down on her bed. i took her boots off.

" i had a fun day kenfall" adela whisperd

"yeah me too"

* * *

><p>so this is my first story! please review! :) i couldnt stop writing it was just so cute!<p>

(1) adela is saying to carlos " sorry uncel carlos i forgot"


	2. Chapter 2

sorry to update soon. just started High School and Getting Ready For my Quince party in april. just got my dress its so pretty. so ive been really busy. just to make it clear voldimort is not real in my story. but here is magic and everyone are nice muggleborn half and pure blood

* * *

><p>9 years later<p>

"Hermione Jean Granger get up!" a male voice called from the door in her room

"no five more minutes dad" a girl 14 turnign 15 in 4 months with brown wild curly hair yelled back

" you better get up or do you want me to get your brother" dad said in a serious voice. that got me moving. i jumped out of bed.

"you know what i can get up now" i said " whats wrong dad"

"nothing. we are going to have lunch with the malfoys so get changed" dad said walking out the door. my family has known the malfoys for many years. im a half blood. my dad is a wizard and my mom is a muggle, but my real mom died when i was young so my dad got married to my step mom johanna zambini. they meet in a hispanic resturant in mexico. okay so my dad know english and spanish. my step mom knows only spanish. i have 4 older stepbrother and 2 younger twin brothers. one of my older brothers is like 2 mounths older than me so hes like my best friend.

"hey hermione what should i wear. the black or the blue shirt?" my 2 month older brother Dan walks into my room. Dan has Black long hair and blue eyes. hes tall 5'9

"negra" (1) i said. ok so my brothers are all categorized as the hotties in my school. its really funny all the girls want to be around them.

"can i ask you someting" Dan said leaing on the door with his arms crossed " am i getting taller or are you just getting shorter"

"ohhh shut up" i said throwing my pillow at him. he starts laughing and walks out my room. ohh my goodness i hate being short. i have brown wild curly hair and brown eyes. im 5'3 and all my brothers are 5'9-5'11 even my step mom is tall i always thought wheni was younger i would be taller than her but that never happend.

I changed into black skinny jeans and a white t-sirt. " ARE YOU DONE YET!" my dad yelled

" yes" i yelled back. i ran down the stairs " Daddy i forgot to tell you i found my court for my quince (2)"

"ok good tell them that rehersals start next week" he said turning around smiling. " ok everyone head to the car"

we finally got to the malfoys my parents and my brothers were anoyyed beecause i wouldnt shut up. lol i cant be in the car for to long or ill start getting really anoyying and that drives them mad. we got out of the car and started walking up the stair to the door. Dad knocked the door. A man with long blonde hair and grey eyes opend the door and a women with blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Tio Luc,Tia Nar " i said giving him a hug. lucius malfoy isnt my uncle but we've known him for so long that he wanted us to call him uncle luc.

"Draco is ini his room"

"k" i walked into the play room " hey Draco"

"hey mione" he said giving me a hug

"what are you doing"

"packing"

"why"

" going to the PalmWoods in the U.S with Blaise ginny Harry Ron. wanna come"

"ok fine if you insist" i said laughing

"so what are we going to do there"

"we are going to see a concert"

"im so happy. Who are we going to see"

Kendall p.o.v

"Dawgs!" gustavo yelled

"fine well do it right" i said. my name is kendall knight i have dirty blonde hair and green eyes. we finally started to sing right. for the past hour we were joking around.

3 housr past

"you can all go home now" gustavo said

when we left the the building we were so tierd we called a taxi and took us to the palmwoods. when we got there at the desk was 6 teenagers. they were cheaking in.2 of them had red hair 2 had black hair one had blonde hair and a girl wiht brown hair. i had to talk to them i have a feeling tha i know this girl

"Hey welcome to the palmwood im kendall and thats james the tall one logan the 2nd shortest and carlso the shortest" i said " and you are"

"hi kendall im draco" the blonde one said

"im ron and this is my sister ginny" the red hair said pointing to the red hair girl

"im harry"

"and im Hermione but everyone calls me mione"

" its nice to meet you why are you here"

"we are here to see a BTR in concert. someting like that" Mione said

"Kendall well see you at home" logan and carlos said "James you comin?"

"no ill stay with kendall" james said

"k" they said and went to the elevators

"lucky for you guys we are the people in BTR."

"thats cool"

"hermione Roxana Granger what are you doing" i Turned around to see the man i never thought i was ever going to see.

"Dad"

* * *

><p>Sorry kendalls pov is small. Please Review!<p>

this is my first time writing a story.

lol after soo long i finally updatedl. 1) black 2) a quince is when a hispanic girl turns 15 and the make a party for her that invols 7 boys and girls. a a special friend woudl dance the the girl turning 15 a dance with her court and her dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone but im stopping this story. im so sorry. im really busy.

if you want to take over on this story just message me.


End file.
